The disclosed embodiments relate generally to methods and systems for creating personalized printed objects having an associated packaging label.
Printing systems are no longer limited to devices that print text and images on two-dimensional substrates. Greeting cards, pop-up books, and packages are examples of printed substrates that can move from a flat structure to a three-dimensional structure through manipulation of folds, creases, cuts and perforations. It is desirable that printing systems include or collaborate with variable structural data generating and finishing systems so that together they can print text and images on a substrate and also perform structural functions such as cutting, perforating, or scoring for folds so that the resulting substrate can be manipulated into a three-dimensional structure.
FIG. 1 illustrates an exemplary dimensional document 100 before it is folded into a three-dimensional structure. The substrate may have various facets F1-F13 of varying shapes and sizes. The facets may be separated by fold lines 110 that may be created by scoring or ablating the substrate. The substrate shown may be folded into a three-dimensional box having a top facet F4; a bottom facet F10; side facets F1, F5, F7 and F11; and various flaps F2, F3, F6, F8, F9, F12 and F13. Any of the facets may be printed with text, graphics, or other content while the substrate is in two-dimensional form. The substrate may be cut along the border lines 105 after printing is complete.
Personalized dimensional items are highly desirable, but expensive to produce, as the production must be done manually or with a support system that can be expensive or inefficient. Current structural printing systems implement a set of instructions and can mass-produce similar items, but the systems have limited ability to customize print jobs with structural features. These limitations can cause delays in assembly time as the system is reprogrammed or manually manipulated to change images and/or substrates.
Similarly, personalized documents are often intended to go to a single recipient. Single products or batches of products having personalized items must be closely monitored and tracked as the recipient's address for the personalized items may vary between each item. This may require a separate shipping invoice for each personalized item. These shipping invoices must be tracked with each personalized item as well. If the shipping invoice is lost or otherwise misplaced before the personalized item is packaged, the intended recipient addressing information may be lost as well, rendering the personalized item useless, or delaying the packaging process while the intended recipient information is determined.